


There ain't no me if there ain't no you

by Little_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Basically the way I imagine Supernatural could end, Demon Blood! Sam, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/pseuds/Little_Winchester
Summary: SanandDean. DeanandSam. Opposite sides of a same coin; the perfect counterbalance; the mirror opposites; the brothers who always managed to drag each other back from the edge.But what happens if they're not there to catch the other in time?





	

At some point, Dean dies. It's inevitable, after all, he's already pushing forty and most hunters don't make it to thirty.

 

But Sam? Sam refuses to accept it. He stalks over to the nearest crossroads, prepared to bargain with whatever he can offer to bring Dean back. Of course, there's that little voice in the back of his head screaming at him to not do it, its a bad idea, remember what happened last time? 

 

Most of all, though, there's one voice that stands out clearer than the rest, yelling:

 

'I didn't die for this. I didn't die for all this mess to start up again the second one of you muttonheads fucks something up.'

 

Sam chooses to ignore that voice.

 

At the crossroads, he doesn't put his own picture in the box, not willing to risk a demon not coming. He also paints a devil's trap, just in case.

When the demon appears, confident smirk in place, he immediately orders her to bring his brother back.

 

The demon groans.

 

"And here I was, thinking that it was the last we'd see of you Winchesters. You just don't know when to give up, do you?" She says, exasperated.

 

"No, we don't," he agrees. "So how about that deal?"

 

She grimaces, then thinks back to all she knows of the younger Winchester. Then suddenly, she knows what it is that she wants.

 

"I'll bring him back. You come back here in half a year, or he dies. Then, you just need to do a few things for me. Or, well, you know." She grins toothily at him. "He dies."

 

Sam holds his breath, then lets it out in one, long drawn out sigh. "Deal. But, only if what you ask me to do won't hurt Dean."

 

The kiss they use to seal their contract is anything but sweet.

 

Six months. Six months of hunting with his brother, of keeping his deal a secret, and this time there is no one to mess it up, to spill the beans, because no one- except himself and the demon- knew of Dean's death.

 

So what is one more little secret?

 

He silently walks over to the crossroads, now framed with blooming flowers instead of the sludgy snow that surrounded him the last time he came here.

 

Sam waits for an hour before the demon shows up again, her eyes flickering red as she grins at him. It's a smirk that says 'I know something you don't,' and though normally he would be grilling her for information, now he just wants to get their meeting over and done thing.

 

"I take it punctuality isn't your strong forte?"

 

No need to be polite, though.

 

She just smiles at him. She doesn't need to answer. She draws a blade out of her jacket, one which he recognizes as a demon knife. She then drags it up her arm, slowly, ever so slowly, knowing that Sam is watching the dripping intently. She knows that all thoughts have vanished from his mind, except for the urge to drink, but he doesn't give in that easily. He's a Winchester, and Winchesters don't go chasing after a bone just because its waved in front of their faces.

 

At least, the smart ones don't.

 

"Drink."

 

He knows. He knows this is what he has to do in exchange of his brothers life, and he does so without complaint. It seems like such a small price to pay, and this time, he thinks he can control himself before he does to much damage.

 

He can't, though. Her blood is special. It tastes different. Her smug smirk makes sense now, because even though he's barely taken in two gulps, it feels as if he's drained an entire demon. He feels powerful.

 

"And that's only step one," she purrs.

 

This time, when she smiles wickedly at him, he grins back.

 

•••••

 

Dean doesn't know what's going on. One second, his brother is there, the next, he's disappeared without a trace and he seems impossible to track down.

 

Impossible. That word had never been in Dean's vocabulary, until now.

 

Then, as a last resort, he summons a demon. A demon who tells him, just before he shoots him with the Colt, that Sam is their new leader. The Boy King has come back, and he wants his kingdom, are the last words he utter before Dean pulls the trigger.

 

Dean refuses to believe it, until he sees his brother in Hell, sitting on a throne that could be made of marble and rubies or bone and blood. He decides he doesn't want to know, so he doesn't ask.

 

He summons Sam to a warehouse. He tries to talk to Sam, begging him to try to get rid of whatever it was that had changed him, to accept Dean's help. But Sam won't listen to his pleads, only flashes his eyes white and tells him that unless he wants to be killed on the spot, he should leave and never speak to him again.

 

He does expect Dean to plead with him.

 

He doesn't expect Dean to hug him.

 

He doesn't expect Dean to whisper in his ear that he still loves Sammy, his baby brother.

 

He doesn't expect the angel blade sliding between his ribs and finally, reaching his heart.

 

Dean holds him. Sam just lets his body fall down as he takes in his new situation. Dean cries. Sam can't move now, it feels as if his limbs have turned to lead. There's pain in his chest, his heart, his whole body feels as if it's surrounded by ice.

 

But he also feels light. Lighter than he had in months, years even.

 

So, with his last breath, he whispers something to the brother who had always protected him, saved him from whatever scared him, even if know, in the end, what he needed saving from was himself.

 

"Thank you," Sam manages to choke out, his voice barely more than a wheeze.

 

Then, he's gone.

 

Dean howls. The one reason he had made it this far, the one reason he still wanted to live- he was gone. It felt worse than all the tortures he had endured in hell piled up together.

 

Finally, with a voice that wavered before it broke, he said;

 

"There ain't no me if there ain't no you."

 

A single gunshot rang through the warehouse, and then, there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So! First fic on AO3! Kudos, comments and reviews are all appreciated!  
> I might write a few similar stories, but where Dean joins him instead. Or maybe Dean convinces him to go dark side. If you'd prefer to see one in particular, please say so!


End file.
